Hush, my dear, hush
by Cha-chan
Summary: Pulling back the curtain on a certain KKnJ character's life. A twist of fate led her and the karekano gang into an unexpected round in life. Rated for violence and innuendos.
1. Secret Entry

Hush, my dear, hush  
Prologue  
  
Darkness.  
  
It was so dark, so still. Nothing is visible- the girl put out her hand and she can't see a shape at all.  
  
She keeps on walking. It seems like there's no end to this thing. She doesn't even know why she's walking here. It's just like, she snaps out from one place, and suddenly, she's here.  
  
Where am I? The girl screams, but no sound came out from her dry throat. Small drops of perspiration start to form on her forehead. She wiped her sweaty palms oh her legs- which then she realized that she wasn't wearing anything.  
  
Frantically, the girl looked around, trying to find a way out. Possibly a door, a hole, whatever. And hopefully light. With the thought of that, she kept on walking.  
  
Suddenly she is tripped by something on the ground. She stared down, and was extremely surprised to see a glowing object. It was so weird- there's no light source anywhere, and yet, the thing itself has this small, somewhat eerie light surrounding it. She knelt down, and picked it up. As soon as she saw it, she recognized it. It was some sort of diary, and it looks quite familiar. The book was very dusty, though.  
  
A wave of curiosity rushed to her. Whose book is this? Is the owner a boy, or a girl? What is it about? Feeling a bit guilty, the girl brushed away the dust on the cover, and open the book. On the very first page, someone wrote down a word in neat hand writing:  
  
" Ayumi "  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story focuses on a few of the karekano characters instead of the whole gang, but all of them will be mentioned. Chapter one is going to be up soon (due to my tight schedule, I am kinda slow on writing the fics these days). This is my debut fanfiction, and I might actually be the first karekano fanfic composer! haha~ (ok, I am too haughty). At the end of each chapter, I will post a question. There is NO prize...sorry! But I will post the winner though (as if that's some prize ^^;;). For the answer and the winner, you can either check out the upcoming chapter, or it will be post at my club, RSB anime interconnection hosted by Yahoo.   
  
Okay, This chapter's question is: Which character(s) is the story going to focus on? (this is gonna be a wild guess.)  
  
feel free to email me at panpan2spcs@yahoo.com or visit my karekano site at http://kknj.i85.net  
  
If it doesn't work, visit me at: http://envy.nu/cutecha  
  
  
  
  



	2. Calm before the storm

Hush, my dear, hush  
Chapter 1   
  
Disclaimer: Karekano does not belong to me, but to Tsuda Masami, Gainax, Hakusensha, etc.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CHIRP --- --- CHIRP ---- ---- "   
  
It was dawn.  
  
In a dimly lit room, a girl was lying on her bed, softly snoring. The sound of the birds stirred her; she tossed and turned.  
  
She fluttered her eyelids open. Then, as if she felt cold, she grabbed her blanket, and wrapped it tightly around herself.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Then a woman's head poke in, a warm smile on her calm, oval-shaped face.  
  
"Morning, dear," she says. "how are you feeling? Has the fever gone down?"  
  
"Hmmmppppphhhh?" was the reply.  
  
"Guess it probably hasn't. Let me check." The woman drew close to the girl, and laid her palm on the younger one's forehead.  
  
"Oh dear....it still feels pretty warm...." then a pause. "and I thought it would have gone down by now. Oh well. Guess you can't go to school again." the woman said softly.  
  
" 'S okay, mom. I haven't finished my homework anyway."  
  
On hearing this, the woman turned around and smiled. It wasn't a hearty smile, thought the girl.  
  
"Whatever you say. Anyway, I made breakfast andlunch for you. Breakfast is on the table in the kitchen. Lunch is in the fridge. I am gonna have to work 'til 12 tonight, so you are on your own for the whole day. Don't wait for me like last time --- you are gonna need lots of sleep to get better. And if you want to cool down a bit, there's and ice bag in the freezer. And oh, remember to precook your lunch for 5 minutes in the micro...."  
  
Her daughter interrupted her flow of speech. "Okay, okay, mom. I know," she said, a little teasing, yet appreciative smile on her face. "If you keep talking, you'll be late for work. I can take care of myself just fine."  
  
The older woman stopped, her brows knitting together, the light on her face dimmed. "You are not well. My daughter --- the one who is usually so healthy and did not have a fever for years --- fell ill. How can I not be worried?" She replied, sagging her shoulders. "But you are a big girl now. Guess you don't need your mother anymore."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, mom. You know I don't mean that. I just don't want you to be worried."  
  
Her mother's tension-filled face relaxes. The corner of her lips curled up into a small smile. Even the room seemed to be brighter and rid of the dusty mood it possessed. Yet the older woman still appears tired, weak and fragile to the other. She then gave a limp little wave; as if to brush off that thought of her daughter. With a peck on the cheek for her lass, she headed out the door. The girl heard her mom rushed down the stairs, slammed the door shut and drove away.  
  
Suddenly, the telephone rang, breaking the stillness in the air. The girl jumped, then relaxes as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Good morning. This is Sakura residence."  
  
" 'morning, sleepy head," a clear, sweet voice spoke to her from the other end. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am doing okay. How come you are calling, Yukinon?" The girl replied. The other voice belongs to Miyazawa Yukino, a smart, beautiful, a girl that is, in every way, almost perfect. A friend of hers, Yukino used to be the queen of vanity, hiding her true self from the world. But upon the arrival of Arima Souichiro in her life, she started to morphs into a more "human" person, and earning the precious friendship of several other students in the school, including the girl herself.  
  
"All of us are on our way to your house right now. Actually, we are literally two steps away," came the reply. "And oh, just want you to get prepared and all that: your beloved is with us too, Tsubaki-chan."  
  
This brought a flush to the girl --- her name is Tsubaki Sakura --- Tsubaki's cheeks. Her so-called beloved, as mentioned by Yukino, is a guy called Tonami Takefumi, who had recently transferred into their school. She used to bully him back in elementary, and his real intention of transferring was to seek revenge on her. But as things turned out -- and rather surprising to Tonami --- they fell in, ahem, love and are now seeing each other. Not as couple-y as Yukino and her Arima, but they are definitely an item.  
  
But Tsubaki had to make a show when the subject of "Tsubaki and Tonami as a couple" is being brought up. She yelled into the receiver: "I am not --- "  
  
The telephone went dead.  
  
"Weird," thought Tsubaki.  
  
"Oh well," she said it outloud. "Might as well go change. I don't want Takefumi to see me like this."  
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream came from outside, turning Tsubaki's blood to ice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you to all those who took time to read my fic. And now lemme announce the winner of last time's trivia question. Drumroll please?? (rummmmmmmmmmmm)  
*** That smart cookie is DiDi-chan! Congrats! But uh, there is no prize. (ahem) Anyway........let's move onto next.  
  
This chapter's question: Who screamed? I'll give you a hint: it's one of the girls.  
So there! I am done for this chapter, it's rather short, but I will posted the next chapter asap. Thank you to misao-chan, DiDi-chan and all the others who actually took time to read my babbles (sob.) Ta-ta for now!  
  
feel free to email me at panpan2spcs@yahoo.com or visit my karekano site at http://kknj.i85.net  
  
If it doesn't work, visit me at: http://envy.nu/cutecha  
  



End file.
